Al-Jinn
Sūrat al-Jinn (Arabic: سورة الجن‎) (The Jinn) is the 72nd sura of the Quran with 28 ayat. The name as well as the topic of this chapter is jinn. Similar to angels, the Jinn are spiritual beings invisible to the naked human eye. The habitat of Jinn is the earth. In the Quran, it is stated that humans are created from the earth and jinn from fire in more than one instance. In the second ayat the jinn recant their belief in false gods and venerate Muhammad for his monotheism. The jinn apologize for their past blasphemy and criticize mankind for either neglecting them or encouraging their disbelief. Ayats 20-22 are especially important as tawhid among the Jinn is reaffirmed and the inescapable wrath of God is emphasized. The Judgement in ayat 7, and the Punishment in ayat 25, are both references to the Islamic Judgement Day, Yaum al Qiyamah. Ayat 25-28 establish that Qiyamah is known only to God, and that God takes into account all the deeds of a man when judging him. "I know not whether the (Punishment) which we are promised is near, or whether my Lord will appoint for it a distant term." بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم قُلْ أُوحِيَ إِلَيَّ أَنَّهُ اسْتَمَعَ نَفَرٌ مِنَ الْجِنِّ فَقَالُوا إِنَّا سَمِعْنَا قُرْآَنًا عَجَبًا يَهْدِي إِلَى الرُّشْدِ فَآَمَنَّا بِهِ وَلَنْ نُشْرِكَ بِرَبِّنَا أَحَدًا وَأَنَّهُ تَعَالَى جَدُّ رَبِّنَا مَا اتَّخَذَ صَاحِبَةً وَلَا وَلَدًا وَأَنَّهُ كَانَ يَقُولُ سَفِيهُنَا عَلَى اللَّهِ شَطَطًا وَأَنَّا ظَنَنَّا أَنْ لَنْ تَقُولَ الْإِنْسُ وَالْجِنُّ عَلَى اللَّهِ كَذِبًا وَأَنَّهُ كَانَ رِجَالٌ مِنَ الْإِنْسِ يَعُوذُونَ بِرِجَالٍ مِنَ الْجِنِّ فَزَادُوهُمْ رَهَقًا وَأَنَّهُمْ ظَنُّوا كَمَا ظَنَنْتُمْ أَنْ لَنْ يَبْعَثَ اللَّهُ أَحَدًا وَأَنَّا لَمَسْنَا السَّمَاءَ فَوَجَدْنَاهَا مُلِئَتْ حَرَسًا شَدِيدًا وَشُهُبًا وَأَنَّا كُنَّا نَقْعُدُ مِنْهَا مَقَاعِدَ لِلسَّمْعِ فَمَنْ يَسْتَمِعِ الْآَنَ يَجِدْ لَهُ شِهَابًا رَصَدًا وَأَنَّا لَا نَدْرِي أَشَرٌّ أُرِيدَ بِمَنْ فِي الْأَرْضِ أَمْ أَرَادَ بِهِمْ رَبُّهُمْ رَشَدًا ' ' وَأَنَّا مِنَّا الصَّالِحُونَ وَمِنَّا دُونَ ذَلِكَ كُنَّا طَرَائِقَ قِدَدًا وَأَنَّا ظَنَنَّا أَنْ لَنْ نُعجِزَ اللَّهَ فِي الْأَرْضِ وَلَنْ نُعْجِزَهُ هَرَبًا وَأَنَّا لَمَّا سَمِعْنَا الْهُدَى آَمَنَّا بِهِ فَمَنْ يُؤْمِنْ بِرَبِّهِ فَلَا يَخَافُ بَخْسًا وَلَا رَهَقًا وَأَنَّا مِنَّا الْمُسْلِمُونَ وَمِنَّا الْقَاسِطُونَ فَمَنْ أَسْلَمَ فَأُولَئِكَ تَحَرَّوْا رَشَدًا وَأَمَّا الْقَاسِطُونَ فَكَانُوا لِجَهَنَّمَ حَطَبًا وَأَنْ لَوِ اسْتَقَامُوا عَلَى الطَّرِيقَةِ لَأَسْقَيْنَاهُمْ مَاءً غَدَقًا لِنَفْتِنَهُمْ فِيهِ وَمَنْ يُعْرِضْ عَنْ ذِكْرِ رَبِّهِ يَسْلُكْهُ عَذَابًا صَعَدًا وَأَنَّ الْمَسَاجِدَ لِلَّهِ فَلَا تَدْعُوا مَعَ اللَّهِ أَحَدًا وَأَنَّهُ لَمَّا قَامَ عَبْدُ اللَّهِ يَدْعُوهُ كَادُوا يَكُونُونَ عَلَيْهِ لِبَدًا قُلْ إِنَّمَا أَدْعُو رَبِّي وَلَا أُشْرِكُ بِهِ أَحَدًا ' ' قُلْ إِنِّي لَا أَمْلِكُ لَكُمْ ضَرًّا وَلَا رَشَدًا قُلْ إِنِّي لَنْ يُجِيرَنِي مِنَ اللَّهِ أَحَدٌ وَلَنْ أَجِدَ مِنْ دُونِهِ مُلْتَحَدًا إِلَّا بَلَاغًا مِنَ اللَّهِ وَرِسَالَاتِهِ وَمَنْ يَعْصِ اللَّهَ وَرَسُولَهُ فَإِنَّ لَهُ نَارَ جَهَنَّمَ خَالِدِينَ فِيهَا أَبَدًا حَتَّى إِذَا رَأَوْا مَا يُوعَدُونَ فَسَيَعْلَمُونَ مَنْ أَضْعَفُ نَاصِرًا وَأَقَلُّ عَدَدًا قُلْ إِنْ أَدْرِي أَقَرِيبٌ مَا تُوعَدُونَ أَمْ يَجْعَلُ لَهُ رَبِّي أَمَدًا عَالِمُ الْغَيْبِ فَلَا يُظْهِرُ عَلَى غَيْبِهِ أَحَدًا إِلَّا مَنِ ارْتَضَى مِنْ رَسُولٍ فَإِنَّهُ يَسْلُكُ مِنْ بَيْنِ يَدَيْهِ وَمِنْ خَلْفِهِ رَصَدًا لِيَعْلَمَ أَنْ قَدْ أَبْلَغُوا رِسَالَاتِ رَبِّهِمْ وَأَحَاطَ بِمَا لَدَيْهِمْ وَأَحْصَى كُلَّ شَيْءٍ عَدَدًا ' ' . ( قل إنما أدعو ربي ولا أشرك به أحدا ... قل : إني لا أملك لكم ضراً ولا رشدا .. قل : إني لن يجيرني من الله أحد ولم أجد من دونه ملتحدا ، إلا بلاغاً من الله ورسالاته ، ومن يعص الله ورسوله فإن له نار جهنم خالدين فيها أبدا ، حتى إذا رؤوا ما يوعدون فسيعلمون من أضعف ناصراً وأقل عدداً .. قل : أدري أقريب ما توعدون أم يجعل له ربي أمداً ، عالم الغيب فلا يظهر على غيبه أحداً ، إلا من ارتضى من رسول فإنه يسلك من بين يديه ومن خلفه رصداً ، ليعلم أن قد أبلغوا رسالات ربهم ، وأحاط بما لديهم ، وأحصى كل شيء عدداً ) ... وذلك كله إلى جانب الايقاع النفسي للحقائق التي وردت في حكاية قول الجن ، وبيانهم الطويل المديد . وهي حقائق ذات ثقل ووزن في الحس والتصور ، والاستجابة لها تغشى الحس بحالة من التدبر والتفكير إنها ابتداء شهادة من عالم آخر بكثير من قضايا العقيدة التي كان المشركون يجحدونها ويجادلون فيها فيها أشد الجدل ويرجمون في أمرها رجماً لا يستندون فيها إلى حجة ، ويزعمون أحياناً أن محمداًّ – صلى الله عليه وسلم – يتلقى من الجن ما يقوله لهم عنها ! فتجيء الشهادة من الجن أنفسهم بهذه القضايا التي يجحدونها ويجادلون فيها ، وبتكذيب دعواهم في استمداد محمد من الجن شيئاً . ثم إنها تصحيح لأوهام كثيرة عن عالم الجن في نفوس المخاطبين ابتداء بهذه السورة ، وفي نفوس الناس جميعاً من قبل ومن بعد ، ووضع حقيقة هذا الخلق الغيب في موضعها بلا غلو ولا اعتساف فقد كان العرب المخاطبون بهذا القرآن أول مرة يعتقدون أن للجن سلطاناً في الأرض .وبين الإغراق في الوهم ، والإغراق في الإنكار . يقرر الإسلام حقيقة الجن ، ويصحح التصورات العامة عنهم ويحرر القلوب من خوفها وخضوعها لسلطانهم الموهوم : فالجن لهم حقيقة موجودة فعلاً وهم كما يصفون أنفسهم : ( وأن منا الصالحون ومنا دون ذلك كنا طرائق قدداً ) ومنهم الضالون المضلون ومنهم السذج الأبرياء الذين ينخدعون : ( وأنه كان يقول سفيهناً على الله شططاً ، وأنا ظننا أن لن تقول الإنس والجن على الله كذباً ) وهم قابلون للهداية من الضلال مستعدون لإدراك القرآن سماعاً وفهماً وتأثراً : ( قل أوحي إلي أنه استمع نفر من الجن فقالوا : إنا سمعنا قرآناً عجباً يهدي إلى الرشد فأمنا به ، ولن نشرك بربنا أحداً ) وأنهم قابلون بخلقتهم لتوقيع الجزاء عليهم وتحقيق نتائج الايمان والكفر فيهم : ( وأنا لما سمعنا الهدى آمنا به ، فمن يؤمن بربه فلا يخاف بخساً ولا رهقاً . وأنا منا المسلمون ومنا القاسطون ، فمن أسلم فأولئك تحروا رشدا ، وأما القاسطون ، فكانوا لجهنم حطبا ) وأنهم لا ينفعون الإنس حين يلوذون بهم بل يرهقونهم : ( وأنه كان رجال من الإنس يعوذون برجال من الجن فزادوهم رهقا ) وأن الجن لا قوة لهم مع قوة الله ولاحيلة : ( وأنا ظننا أن لن نعجز الله في الأرض ولن نعجزه هرباً ) وقد تكفلت هذه السورة بتصحيح ما كان مشركو العرب وغيرهم يظنونه عن قدرة الجن ودورهم في هذا الكون . أما الذين ينكرون وجود هذا الخلق إطلاقاً فلا ندري علام يبنون هذا الإنكار ، وتسميته خرافة ! . Category:Al-Jinn